Griffin
Introduction The Griffin is a heavy robot with 2 medium and 2 light hardpoints. Ability This robot has the Jump ability. Although physically larger, it can jump higher and farther than the Cossack and the Rogatka, but at the cost of a 25 second cooldown timer. (Spending 6 seconds in the air, a 19 second interval from the last jump.) The Jump ability allows it to ambush opponents and to escape (or avoid) engagements that it can't win or when it has run out of ammunition and is reloading. Strategy The Griffin is the most popular robot in the game (based on Pixonic), due to it having strong firepower, and furthermore being sold for silver. It isn't agile (max speed of 35 km/h), but with the ability to jump, it can escape a bad situation quickly, or, on the contrary, jump into the fight. It boasts two medium hardpoints and two light hardpoints, giving it superior firepower and versatility. This robot is oriented around a sturdy assault strategy, many medium and light weapons have great synergy when mounted together. For example, two Molots with two Molot Ts add up to around the equivalent of 5 Molots. For this reason, many players consider it one of the most versatile robots in the game. The Griffin isn’t ideally a beacon-capturer due to its slow speed rate, but since it is paired with the jump ability, it may be able to capture nearby beacons. Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Griffin are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Note: Although it has high damage output and anti-shield capability, using the Shotgun setup on the Griffin isn't as recommended as other Shotgun setups due to the Griffin's low health, making it inadequate for sustained close-combat brawling, which is where shotgun weapons are most effective. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase GriffinEmerald.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Emerald GriffinBlueHex.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Blue_Hex GriffinGraySkull.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Gray_Skull GriffinRaven.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Raven GriffinShark.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Shark Poll Trivia *Its cockpit strongly resembles British bomber Handley Page Victor’s nose, body, and engine. *If you look very closely the Griffin has 4 tiny spikes on each foot, 2 on each ‘toe', possibly like the talons of the creature it was named after. *It is named after the Griffin, a mythical beast that had the head, wings and front legs of an Eagle and the rear torso, leg and tail of a Lion. This is likely due to its ability to “swoop” down on its enemies with its jump ability. *Griffin was named “the most popular robot” by Pixonic, according to their statistics, along with Magnum being the most popular weapon. It is not known if these two events are related due to Griffin being able to mount Magnums.